The purpose of this study is to evaluate the efficacy, safety and health outcomes of lamotrigine (LTG) compared to placebo for the treatment of pain in subjects with peripheral neuropathy associated with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection. This is a US multicenter, randomized, double-blind, parallel-group, placebo-controlled study.